Brindo
Brindo is a member of the Accino Family. He is the second son of Don Accino. He is the younger twin brother of Campacino. He is generally differentiated in appearance from his twin brother by his red shirt and blue heart tattoos. Appearance Brindo is a buff man that has almost exact resemblance to his older brother. Brindo has a red shirt with a white collared shirt under it, and a yellow tie that bears the Accino Family's Jolly Roger on it. He also has white pants, a black belt with a pink heart on it, blue tattoos, and white cuffs arounds his wrist. His hair is brown and has a small moustache and a small beard that goes across his chin. Abilities and Powers Physically, Brindo is very acrobatic despite his large size. He is able to perform very skillful and fast moves such as evade Luffy's punches, and jump high into the air. Combination Play Along with his twin brother, Campacino, Brindo is able to perform a special type of skill called Combination Play. This skill allows Brindo to glow red and be magnetically drawn to his twin brother whilst his brother glows blue. By either changing his glow to blue, or having his brother change his glow to red, Brindo can also be magnetically repelled away from his brother. Brindo and Campacino both use this ability of theirs either to travel long distances or to give them an advantage in battle. Despite what it looks like, it is not a Devil Fruit ability but something the two brothers can do somehow naturally since they are twins.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Brindo and Campacino are seen performing Combination Play. History He is seen having a toast with his family. He later boards the Phoenix Pirates ship and begins to push Stansen's head into the planks with his foot, when Luffy throws a raft at him. He then boasts about how they have stolen the Straw Hat Pirates's flag and he and Luffy begin to fight. He evades all of Luffy's punches, trying to tire him out, but is hit in the end. He then tries to escape, but is captured aboard the Phoenix pirates' ship. He is laughed at by the Phoenix pirates, but Puzzle scolds them and offers a trade-himself for his crew. Brindo seems to accept, however he is "threatened" by Jiro and he says that if he lays a finger on him, the deal falls. He then receives a call from Campacino, but Jirou shouts that Brindo will be killed if they move against them, this angers him and he comes in person, freeing Brindo. They then begin their "combination play" attack, trying to get Luffy to fall into the ocean. Later, he and Brindo use their power and try to fight Luffy, but the ice proves too slippery even for them. They are then called away to Lovely Land, because of Don Accino getting mad. They arrive and try to convince him what a great birthday party they will throw him, when Luffy comes to Lovely Land screaming for his flag. He, Campacino, Hockera, Arbell and Salchow fight Luffy together at first, but he is then left to face off Luffy alone. He is defeated by Luffy, something about which Campacino was very shocked. Major Battles * Brindo vs. Luffy * Brindo and Campacino vs. Luffy Trivia *Brindo has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Boh ho ho ho".One Piece Anime - Episode 329, Brindo is heard laughing with a distinct laugh. *A running gag that happens with Brindo and Campacino is that Luffy thinks that the twins are actually clones. Thus whenever Luffy sees them together, Luffy would often state that they are using some sort of cloning technique despite being told otherwise.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Luffy thinks Brindo and Campacino are clones upon seeing them. References External Links *Twin - Wikipedia article about twins. Site Navigation it:Blindo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Accino Family